


Road Taken

by Naxenlo



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Gay, Gratuitous Smut, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24559900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naxenlo/pseuds/Naxenlo
Summary: Moderate AU - In 2019, a 19-year-old Lee Felix debuted in JYP's new Boy Group: All6, containing himself, Lee Know, Han, Hyunjin, Seungmin, and I.N. Not long before, JYP took on two new songwriting apprentices - Seo Changbin and the 22-year-old Bang Christopher, the latter of whom is rumoured to be Australian like Felix, though the group doesn't interact much with the new apprentices. One night, a few weeks after the promoting for All6's successful debut is over, Felix sneaks out to a local bar, and meets the songwriting apprentice for the first time. They go back to his place, and Chan shows Felix what he's been missing living in an idol dorm.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 4
Kudos: 98





	Road Taken

Felix had seen him around before in the JYP production buildings. He’d co-written some of the songs on their debut album, he was sure. And now he was here, in the bar Felix had sneaked away to. Had one of the managers sent him to fetch Felix back to the dorms? He thought not, but he found himself shrinking away into a quieter corner, keeping an eye on the songwriting apprentice the whole time. He was striking, with big brown eyes overlooking a nose that might have been slightly too large on anyone else, but on him it just added to his look of someone who was confident and friendly. His lips stood out too, full and soft as he called the bartender over, and as he leaned on the bar, laughing, Felix realised that he was staring. Why wasn’t this guy an idol too? Something was hurting in his chest, and he looked away. 

As the newcomer ordered his drink, Felix heard the slight twang in his accent and recognised it immediately as like his own – was this the other Australian apprentice he’d heard about? It seemed to good to be true. Felix looked back up again. The mystery figure was gone. Felix sighed, relieved, but not a little disappointed. He wasn’t sure why. He looked up, and saw someone moving through the crowds, coming towards him, slightly spilling his beer onto his jacket as someone backed into him. The lady turned around to apologise, but the songwriter was already gone, making a beeline for Felix. Shit, maybe he really was going to be in trouble. 

‘Felix?’ Felix did a double-take, pretending he’d only just seen him. ‘Lee Felix from All6? You debuted a couple of months ago,’ he asked, in English. Felix was glad. His Korean still wasn’t the best.   
‘Yeah, that’s right, you must be-’ that was it- ‘Christopher! One of JYP’s apprentices, yeah?’  
‘I’m surprised you know my name,’ Christopher grinned slightly. His smile was so bright, and his lips were so big that they naturally puckered. Felix’s stomach clenched.  
‘Yeah, I’d heard there was another Australian in the company, I didn’t know if it would be weird to ask to meet you though.’  
‘Well, we’ve met now,’ Christopher took another sip of his beer. Felix suddenly felt heat break out all over his body as he realised how close they were stood. What was happening? ‘You’re not supposed to be out here, are you?’   
‘No,’ Felix looked down to his feet. Why did he feel so guilty? His eyes caught Christopher’s thighs on the way down, filling out the straight-cut jeans so much they should have burst. He subtly tried to look at what else was filling them out, but as soon as his gaze passed over, he knew his eyes had lingered there for too long. He’d never known how he’d felt about men or women, but he suddenly realised what he was feeling right now. He looked back up into Christopher’s eyes, who despite being slightly shorter, seemed to be looking down at him.  
‘Well, as long as we’re breaking rules,’ Christopher tilted his head quickly and leant in for a kiss. Felix’s heart stopped. If was like nothing he’d ever felt before. Even the force of Christopher puckering his lips was strong, and Felix felt his own lips tensing in response, pressing them closer together. Felix held his breath, and felt himself hardening. All too soon, Christopher broke away, and looked into Felix’s eyes, searching for whether he needed to apologise and leave.   
Felix gave him his answer, and returned the kiss. This time, Christopher’s hand came up behind Felix’s head, forcing the two of them even closer. His tongue pushed Felix’s lips apart, demanding entry. Felix let him in, and immediately, the feeling of it pushing against his own tongue made his knees weak, and he nearly fell into Chan’s arms. He let out a moan, his mouth opening slightly, giving Chris even more access. In the heat of the moment, Felix ground himself up against Chris’ crotch, and felt – something. That couldn’t be right, could it?  
Christopher broke off the kiss again. The two stood and panted, staring at each other, Chris’ hand still on the back of Felix’s head. He closed it into a loose fist, putting just enough pressure on Felix’s hair that he let out another moan. Who knew that that could feel good too? Chris leaned his forehead into Felix’s, and the two rested.  
He felt Chris take another breath before angling himself for another kiss. Felix leaned away from it. He felt Chris release his hair.   
‘Christopher, I-’  
‘Call me Chan,’ he said. He was still out of breath, and Felix saw something in his eyes, something that scared and excited him.   
‘Chan. I’ve never done this before.’   
‘With a guy?’  
‘With anyone. I don’t know what to do.’  
‘I can teach you, if you want.’ Christopher – no, Chan – looked him up and down. Felix suddenly felt naked as the elder’s lips curled. ‘Besides, I already think you’re going to be a natural.’  
Felix didn’t know what to say. It was too much. He had to get back to the dorm. It felt like it was a big decision, one that he should be given more time to make. But… Chris – Chan – was here, right now. He almost didn’t want to give in, he knew it would be a bad idea. He was already going to be in trouble if he got caught sneaking back to the dormitory. What did Chan have in mind?   
‘Teach me, what? And how?’ he said. In asking the question, he knew he’d given in, but at least he would have an out if Chan told him something he didn’t like.   
‘Well, we should leave this bar, for starters,’ Chan said, looking around. ‘Anyone might see us.’  
‘Where should we go?’   
‘We could go back to my place, but I know you don’t know me. We could try to find a hotel. We probably couldn’t go to your dorm,’ he smirked, and Felix felt that heat bubbling up in his stomach again. He still wanted to say no, but he couldn’t, any more than he could say yes.  
‘How far away is your place?’ This would be the deciding factor.   
‘10 minutes in a taxi. I’ll pay.’ There it was again. A keenness, underneath his wide-eyed confidence. Felix nodded. If he was going to be told off, it might as well be for something worthwhile.  
‘Let’s go,’ he said. 

Felix had felt an odd urge to hold Chan’s hand while they waited for the taxi, but now that they were in public it was even more dangerous. The hoodie he was wearing had been too warm in the bar, but now he was glad he had brought it – eyes were everywhere this close to the JYP building, and he couldn’t risk a scandal; he’d definitely be thrown out of the group if anyone saw the pair of them together. The risk made him even hotter, and doing something bad for Chan made his stomach queasy, in a good way.   
Inside the taxi, the silence was almost oppressive. Chan barely looked at him for most of the journey. Had Felix done something wrong? Then, electricity. Chan reached out and rested his hand on Felix’s leg. Everything he’d been feeling up to now came back, and his dick hardened again in his jeans. Chan was still staring resolutely forward, but his hand was now stroking slowly and gently up and down Felix’s thigh. Should he return the action? The taxi driver would notice for sure. Felix wanted nothing more than the whip out his hard cock and jack it off right there. But he couldn’t. He wanted to let Chan show him.  
Then he had an idea. He put his own hand on top of Chan’s and guided it slowly up to his crotch, making him rub Felix’s cock. He found it difficult to control his breathing; this already felt better than anything he’d ever done to himself. He urgently ground into Chan’s hand, the two of them staring forward out of the front window, past the oblivious taxi driver. Felix stifled a moan. He lifted his hand away from Chan’s before the taxi driver got suspicious. Chan looked over and winked at him, giving Felix’s cock one last squeeze, and then let go. Felix smiled sillyly back at him.   
‘Just down here,’ he said in Korean, making Felix jump. The taxi driver gave them a thumbs up, and dropped them off outside an apartment complex.

‘My parents have a bit of money, so they help me out with the rent here,’ Chan said as he opened the door to his flat. The lift had been even more painful than the taxi, neither one of them wanting to break the spell, or risk getting caught. As soon as the door to the apartment was closed, Felix pounced, smushing his lips against Chan’s again, any pretence of not wanting to do this gone as he ground up against his elder. Again, the thing he felt hiding inside Chan’s jeans was obscenely big, but Felix didn’t have time to dwell on that as the songwriter once again took charge, pushing Felix’s mouth further into his and invading it with his tongue. The last vestige of resistance from Felix melted away as Chan span them around and pushed Felix against the wall, breaking for a second to look him in the eye before coming back in. His hand crept up inside Felix’s tight shirt and found a nipple, and he began to rub it between two of his fingers. It hurt, ever-so-briefly, and again Felix’s first thought was to resist, but he couldn’t. He let out another moan, and he felt Chan’s other hand reaching down somewhere else, down the back of Felix’s own jeans, kneading and groping his cheeks. Felix didn’t like this as much, until he felt one of the fingers brush past his hole. He heard the guttural noise he made as he lost his balance, Chan holding him upright with one hand on his ass. Chan broke the kiss again, and Felix felt empty.   
His hand continued to tease his nipple as he said, ‘So you like that?’ in a low voice.   
‘I don’t know if I’m ready.’  
‘Not many are ready for this,’ Chan smirked again as he let go of Felix’s nipple, still holding him close by the ass, and guided Felix’s hand down to Chan’s crotch. Felix’s suspicions were confirmed as he stroked its whole length, past even Chan’s pockets and turning them slightly inside-out. Felix’s own dick, which he knew was bigger than others, certainly his other members’, but not as big as this thing, strained against the fabric of his jeans. He was nearly ready to cum, but he wouldn’t, not yet.   
‘So how-’ he started to ask.   
‘When you’re ready,’ Chan didn’t let him finish, and carried on with the making out.  
Their mouths stayed together as Chan guided them down the corridor to his bedroom. Felix found himself chasing Chan’s mouth; it made him want it even more. He caught sight of the huge bed, as they entered the room, and had an idea to try and take charge himself, pushing Chan onto it. He smirked at his suitably surprised partner, before climbing on top of him, Chan now holding himself upright with his arms, hands no longer free to roam over Felix’s own body.  
Felix took this a chance to see what other secrets Chan had to offer. He reach under Chan’s shirt, and was surprised by the thick muscles over his abs. He felt Chan exhale slightly, and looked up at him. Again, that smile. Chan clearly knew exactly what he had, and loved to let people discover it for themselves. Felix lifted the shirt, and drank in the sight of the abs, shifting as Chan breathed heavily. Higher, his nipples were as hard as the shape under his crotch. Even his collarbone was enticing. Was Chan flexing his neck muscles just to tease him? He looked up at his face.  
‘Like it?’ Chan winked.   
Felix nodded his head; he could hardly speak. Chan raised his arms for Felix to take off his jacket and shirt. Seeing Chan fully shirtless was a different feeling again, his skin flawless from waist to torso, and his arms solid and smooth. Felix felt himself sweating in anticipation. Chan broke the moment, reaching under Felix’s shirt and lifting it over his head.   
‘Mmmm,’ he growled. Felix’s knew his abs were thinner, more wiry, but just as defined. Chan wasn’t the only one one who could surprise. Now both shirtless, Felix fell on top, their hard bodies writhing, each trying to feel as much as they could of the other. Felix was craving a look at Chan’s cock now, but Chan seemed just as keen to see Felix’s. His hands dove into Felix’s jeans and underwear, dragging them down with such urgency that he scratched Felix’s thighs, not even giving Felix a chance to tease him. Felix broke away from the kiss and took off his shoes and socks, kneeling to removing Chan’s at the same time. Chan gave him that smirk again, and lowered Felix’s trousers down to his knees as the younger stood up.   
It wasn’t the first time someone had seen his dick, but it was the first time someone had seen it like this, in these circumstances. He was completely naked; hard and leaking. He almost wanted to cover himself up as Chan looked at him up and down, his mouth curling with what Felix hoped was lust. How should he stand? If he tried to be sexy would it just come off as weird? Meanwhile, still half-clothed, lying and waiting on the bed in front of him, was one of the hottest guys he’d ever seen, and he was saying that as a K-Pop idol himself. Chan’s bulge was more pronounced than ever, sticking out past his thighs and pushing the white lining of his pockets outside the jeans. Felix stepped towards it, mesmerised by the shape. He knelt down on the floor as Chan fully sat up. He realised he was drooling, but before he could react, Chan’s strong hands came down, and one finger gently but firmly wiped along his bottom lip. Felix looked up at him. The shape of Chan’s lips made for a natural sneer, but on Chan it was inviting, almost cute, rather than arrogant. Felix went to his jeans and began to pull them down, but Chan stopped him, and removed his belt and unbuttoned the fly. He nodded, and Felix slowly pulled them down, scared but excited to see this for the first time. Even though he’d felt the shape, seeing it in the flesh was even more impressive. The root was thick enough, nestled in a small bed of hair. It stayed just as thick as Felix revealed more and more. When was it going to stop? Then, he got to the head, like a pool ball, round and red. Finally, Chan’s cock sprung out in full, rocking from side to side as it stood straight up, finally released from the waistband, like a pendulum on a grotesque grandfather clock. Chan let out his first moan as it came to rest, jutting out from him at a 45 degree angle. Felix couldn’t resist. He put a hand around it, just under the head. It was so hard, and so warm. He’d always heard that when cocks got this big, they usually stayed half-soft, but that wasn’t happening here. He put his other hand around the base. Between his hands was enough space for another, and more, and the flared top was like a big heavy pool ball. Felix was suddenly scared. What did Chan want to teach him, again?   
‘You are driving me fucking crazy staying still like that,’ Chan breathed.   
‘I’ve never seen anything like it before,’ Felix said.   
‘It’s okay, you don’t have to do anything with it. Not yet,’ Chan said. ‘I said I’d show you.’   
‘Show me how?’   
‘Take off my jeans,’ Chan ordered. Felix complied, and realised Chan hadn’t been wearing underwear. Now, finally seeing the man in front of him fully naked, Felix felt even more vulnerable.   
‘Now, come on down,’ Chan said, lying down and guiding Felix on top of him. He wrapped his legs around the younger, and moved his head down to Chan’s chest, lips resting just above one of his nipples. Felix realised what he wanted, and began sucking.   
‘Use your teeth, softly though.’ Felix gently sucked the nipple between his teeth.  
‘That right.’ And then. ‘Fuck, that feels good.’  
‘Good,’ Felix said, letting go with his mouth and winking, imitating Chan, and letting his fingers take over. Chan bit his lip and reached out backwards to his nightstand. Felix saw the light dusting of hair under his arms and the way his pectorals bounced as he jerked opened the draw.  
‘Lube,’ said Chan, as he managed to extricate a small bottle. ‘We’ll need lots of this. Fuck!’ he pushed Felix up by the shoulders and looked at his own abs. ‘You’re pre-cumming like crazy.’  
‘Sorry,’ Felix puffed out, embarrassed.   
‘Nah, it’s hot. It’s good you’re enjoying yourself.’ Chan said. He ground himself against Felix again, slickening up their stomachs before the lube had even been opened. ‘Rub your dick with it.’  
Felix didn’t know if he could. He had nearly cum just then, but right now he knew he was putty in Chan’s hands and was going do whatever he was asked. He scooped up some of the pre cum that had pooled in Chan’s abs and belly button, and began to slick up his own dick. He saw that Chan was adding to it as well.   
Then, Felix had an idea. He knew where this night was going to end up eventually, but he wanted to try something else first. He gathered some more pre-cum and slicked some around Chan’s cock, throbbing with every heartbeat. He started to jerk it off slowly. Chan was like a fountain, seemingly infinite wetness dribbling down his shaft. He gathered up some more in his thumb, still gently stroking Chan’s cock with one hand. With the other, he rubbed his thumb against Chan’s hole.   
Chan immediately tensed, and Felix felt him nearly sit up but as he did so, but Felix rubbed around the edge of his cock head, eliciting another moan from the songwriter and causing him to lie back down on the bed. Felix licked his lips. So Chan wasn’t used to this? Good. He stuck his thumb inside.   
Chan let out a high pitched yelp. Felix saw his balls tense up and felt his dick throbbing, stronger than before. ‘Fuck!’ he shouted, and shot his first shot of cum high into the air between the two of them. Felix felt land in his hair, but by then the second had shot was out, and the third, each higher than the last. Chan’s asshole was tight around Felix’s thumb, and each shot made it tense even more, so tense that Felix didn’t know if he’d be able to take it out if he tried while Chan was shooting. Chan growled as he shot more and more, until the orgasm eventually subsided.  
‘What the fuck?’ he said. ‘Now I can’t-’  
‘Trust me,’ Felix told him. He’d tried to have multiple orgasms before, and he knew exactly how to keep someone hard. He began to pump up and down on Chan’s dick, determined to keep him hard and show Chan that he wasn’t clueless. The pre-cum made it easy to keep the action smooth. He felt the dick soften, slightly, and knew that this was the moment. He gripped it harder, amazed at how heavy it was, and began to aggressively rub the massive head with his other hand. He pumped harder, faster; Chan was nearly crying with the pain, but soon, magically, Felix felt his dick harden again. He stopped as he saw Chan’s balls tensing up, just before a second orgasm.  
Now, Chan’s dick was straining as he lay back on the bed.  
‘How did you-’  
‘Your dick’s super sensitive right after you cum,’ Felix said, trying to hide his glee that he had taught Chan, who seemed so experienced, something new. ‘If you go hard on it right away, it’s painful, but you can stay hard and ready for another round.’ Chan’s balls definitely looked full enough for another round. He stuck a finger in the elder’s ass, again amazed at how strong it was, tensing around the small digit. How tense would it be around Felix’s cock? He couldn’t wait to find out, and added a second. He felt the pressure in Chan’s hole lesson as the orgasm got further away. His flared head was so red it was almost glowing. Felix knew the sight well, he’d trained himself to do the same. Chan squirmed on the bed as Felix fingered him, keeping his hands away from Chan’s still hardening cock, that was now positively vibrating with every breath and every thrust. Felix knew his hands were small, but as long as Chan was enjoying it he didn’t care. His abs tensing, his lips pursing as he tried not to moan, his cock starting to leak again, then, his eyes locking with Felix’s, all passion, pleasure, pain, and yearning; it was all suddenly too much. 

Felix had to fuck him.

He took out his fingers. Chan started to sit up, clearly thinking they were about to switch over, but Felix pushed him down. Chan fell, not expecting it, and Felix used the opportunity to line up his cock with Chan’s hole. He gave Chan a second to compute what was going on, saw the confusion in his eyes briefly replaced by excitement, took that as consent, and pushed.   
This time, the sound Chan made was something between a shout and a cry. Felix knew his cock wasn’t small, and wondered if this was a challenge even for Chan. He pushed further, straining against Chan’s sphincters, and then, again, the pressure fell away, and Felix’s head pushed past the hole. He rested for a second. It was so hot inside. And so tight. And the texture - he didn’t know what he had expected, but he didn’t know it would feel this good. Chan was still squirming underneath him. Felix admired his facial expressions twisting and contorting, pleased that he was the cause of those expressions, before placing on hand on Chan’s abs, both to lean on to something and to calm Chan down. They were still hard.  
They locked eyes again.   
‘Fucking… do it...’ Chan managed to say, jaw clenched between breaths. Felix pushed in further. He knew his cock grew thicker towards the base, like a wedge. He revelled in the feel of widening Chan’s hole, which still twitched and kept trying to close. Then, he felt his pubes rest against Chan’s ass. He was all the way in.   
He pulled out a little and pushed back, like he’d seen in the porn movies he’d managed to watch with his VPN. And again, and again. He didn’t know how Chan was feeling, but for Felix it was amazing. Soon he was acting on instinct, forgetting he had a partner. He still had one arm leaning on his abs, which Chan managed to keep hard through the entire fuck. He lifted one of Chan’s legs with his other, and leant further over, so he could fuck deeper. Chan’s body was just that to him right now – a body, with someone’s face stuck on top, locked in ecstasy. It wasn’t long before Felix felt his own orgasm building.  
This wasn’t any normal orgasm. This one started deep in his loins, the same place he’d pulled a muscle trying to do too many situps. Then, it jumped to his toes, which curled into the thick rug, teasing the fibres like Chan had his teased Felix’s nipple. His legs started to shake. He was loosing control of the pace of his strokes. His own hole started to twitch, then he felt his balls lift and tighten. He took his hand from Chan’s abs and lifted the other leg, pressing Chan’s thighs against his own chest and using them to balance out the motion. He felt the orgasm start, and quickly tried to close his pelvic floor to make this moment last as long as he could. As always, his orgasm quickly won out, and Felix completely lost himself as he came inside Chan. He didn’t know how many times he shot. He didn’t know if it was him roaring or Chan. He only knew that a few seconds, or a few hours, later, he stood up, and slowly pulled out his cock. He’d let it soften, but Felix was done for the night anyway.   
‘Fuck, that was good,’ Chan said. Felix felt a satisfied smirk form on his lips. He collapsed onto Chan, who rolled them both over so they were lying facing each other. Felix could feel his fringe clinging to his forehead, and saw that Chan was much the same. They both laughed, overwhelmed with what had just happened. He knew it wasn’t Chan’s first time, but he could tell that this was special even for him. He felt warm and safe as Chan brought up his hand to brush the hair out of his eyes. There was still so much heat radiating from his crotch; then he remembered. Felix looked down. Chan’s cock was still dripping pre-cum. Suddenly, he felt the hand leave his forehead, seconds later he flinched as he felt it slap down onto his ass, as Chan grabbed it and started kneading the flesh.  
‘Chan, I can’t-’  
‘Yeah, that wasn’t bad for your first time,’ he purred. ‘Now it’s my turn.’ He stood up suddenly and turned Felix over, stomach down, his head on its side, facing the headboard. Chan held him in place with one hand on his back. Felix tried to back up. He was exhausted, no way was he ready for this.   
‘Chan,’ he pleaded. He got a glimpse of him towering over the bed before he leaned in, really close, and whispered into Felix’s ear.   
‘Trust me,’ he said, almost silently, but the ripples that went through Felix’s body made him shiver. That need to please Chan returned. He nodded in consent and relaxed, feeling again both safe and vulnerable.   
‘Good boy,’ Chan purred again as he stood up, his head blocking the light and silhouetting his naked form. Then, he knelt, and Felix felt hands groping his ass. He clenched and unclenched, letting Chan know that he would take whatever he was given.   
‘Beautiful,’ he said. Then, something was poking at his hole. Wait, both of Chan’s hands were still on his ass. He couldn’t take that cock like that, not dry, not without any-   
‘No’! He squealed instinctively as something pushed its way in. Then he relaxed. It felt smaller than was expecting. And it was reaching parts that… no, wait. Was this-? He lifted his head up and saw Chan’s face buried between his cheeks. Shit. Was Chan licking him out? It felt good, whatever it was. The tongue found a spot somewhere inside and Felix groaned. His breathing was stunted, and his dick started to swell again. He reached down to help it out, but Chan slapped his hand away.   
‘Not yet,’ he said. Fuck. Not being allowed made the temptation even stronger. Trust me, he remembered, and settled for tweaking on one of his nipples, just to alleviate some tension. He couldn’t believe he’d only learned that tonight. Then, Chan, removed his tongue and gave Felix’s ass a little slap.   
‘Good boy,’ he said again, this time sounding more impressed. Felix wasn’t sure he could answer. He was already missing having something in there, when he heard Chan opening something. The lube! He squirted some onto his fingertip. ‘When I go in, push out, like you’re trying to take a shit,’ he said. ‘Don’t tense up. It’ll make it easier for both of us.’  
‘But what if I-’  
‘Don’t,’ he said. A pretty simple instruction. Chan teased the hole with a finger before pushing in. At first Felix resisted, but remembered the advice and pushed out against it with his hole. The finger slid in gently, and Felix got his first taste of something properly inside him. It was deeper than the tongue and Chan quickly worked at his hole, massaging the opening and spreading the lube inside and out.   
‘This one might hurt,’ he said, lubing up and adding a second finger. He was right. Felix’s cock softened a little as pleasure was replaced by no small amount of pain. Chan had him now though, they both knew that. Felix already wanted more, but that thing poking out from his elder would kill him, of that he was sure. Now, there was another new feeling. He felt his hole trying to resist being pushed even wider. Chan was using his two fingers to spread Felix’s hole apart.   
‘Work with me here, keep pushing out.’ He leaned over Felix again, bring his head next to Felix’s ear, and in that same low voice, he said ‘You’re taking this dick tonight whether you’re ready or not.’ The unlubed hand stroked Felix’s hair as Chan kissed him on the cheek. His cock stiffened again, nearly cumming at just the words, then the two fingers went back in his ass together. Chan was still leaning in close. He stuck out his tongue and licked the inside of his ear, stopping occasionally to nibble at Felix’s lobes. He was in heaven now, and he realised how much easier the two fingers were than before. Then he heard more lube. A third finger. Felix pushed out, feeling that the pleasure was close, the anticipation building, if only Chan was a little deeper...  
Then, his hole was empty again. Chan stood up to his full height.   
‘Bring your ass up.’ Felix raised his hole into the air without question.  
‘Arch your back,’ was the next instruction. ‘No, the other way,’ Chan’s hand pressed down on his back so Felix was like an upturned book, his back concave and his chest pressing down on the soft duvet. ‘This is the easiest position,’ Chan explained, ‘and I’m pretty big, so, I’m tryna make this as easy as I can for you.’ Felix nodded. He trusted Chan completely. ‘Right then,’ he said. Felix turned his head to see. Chan’s cock still looked too big, but as he stroked it once, twice, Felix knew that he needed it.  
Chan held his cock by the base and guided the head to Felix’s hole. Felix was ready for him to push it in and as Chan moved his hips forward, Felix’s whole body tensed. But nothing entered. He stayed tense, confused. Chan was rubbing his cock along Felix’s crack.   
‘That was a test,’ he said. ‘You need to relax, I’m not giving you another chance.’ He didn’t want Chan to be disappointed. Felix remembered. He needed to push out, not tighten up. He brought his breathing back under control and dropped his shoulders. His ass was the most difficult. His body needed to be loose, but his hole needed to be more than loose. He heard Chan apply more lube to his head and shaft. Chan knew what he was doing. Felix dropped his head and pushed out with his hole.   
‘You ready?’   
Felix nodded, not willing to speak, focussing everything on letting that massive thing into him. He fought off the urge to tense up as Chan rested his cock head against his hole.   
‘Good boy. Now, this will hurt. But it’ll go away, I promise,’ and with that, he started to push into Felix.   
Every part of Felix’s body tried to fight this away. He burst into a sweat as the huge head breached his hole. He was close to tears. How much wider was this thing going to get? Fuck, how far in was he? He tried to remember what he’d been told but all his mind could think about was his hole. He wouldn’t damage anything, would he?   
Then, something popped. The pain intensified, but there, on the edge of it, there was the pleasure. It was like an itch, deep inside him that only one thing could reach.   
‘The head’s in,’ whispered Chan. ‘I’m not leaving now until I’ve cum. You are so good.’ That was just the head? Fuck. He appreciated Chan waiting before trying anything else, but Felix was shaking now, with conflicting needs to get that thing out of him and to feel it even deeper. Every movement eventually reached his hole, which tensed around Chan’s cock, trying to push it away, but it was too late. The head was past.  
Then, friction. Chan pushed further in, so slowly; gently but firmly. His hands explored Felix’s back, comforting him.  
‘You can do this,’ he whispered as Felix whimpered. ‘You are so good, such a good boy,’ the words merged together in a rush. He would take it, all of it, for Chan. He dared not ask how much was left. His cock found that spot again, and Felix’s body shook.  
‘See? You like it now, don’t you?’ Felix nodded his head but he didn’t know if Chan had noticed.   
‘Oh, fuck,’ Felix moaned as Chan’s cock pushed unrelentingly further. Was he speeding up? Felix felt so full, he didn’t know how much more he could take. Another couple of inches, no more. He was at his limit now, surely. There was more resistance again, but Chan pushed through without even a pause. More. How much was left? Chan was movign so slowly and smoothly. Then, through all the sensations sparking throughout his body, he felt something besides Chan’s hands on his ass. Seconds later, skin. Chan was finally all the way in.   
‘You really are a natural at this aren’t you,’ he whispered. He leant forward again and nibbled at Felix’s ear. Then, more friction as he pulled nearly all the way out, stopping before his head reached the hole. Then, he pushed back in again, more urgently than before, but still with enough patience for Felix to get used to the size. A few more of these, and Chan started to speed up. Felix felt himself being pushed forwards with each thrust, but Chan held him in place, grabbing his hips and holding him close.  
‘When’s your next dance practice?’ Chan said.   
‘I… what?’ Felix breathed. ‘Not for a while,’   
‘Good,’ Chan said, leaning in one last time. ‘Cos you’re not gonna be able to walk for a while,’ and suddenly, he picked up the pace. Felix’s jaw dropped open and stayed there, shocked at the raw energy. The power behind Chan’s thighs and his hips was incredible. Chan fucked him, hard and fast, every stroke reaching every inch, every centimetre, of Felix’s insides. Long, dominating, relentless strokes. Felix’s own moans merged with Chan’s, two of only three sounds in the room along with the regular sound of skin slapping against skin, but for Felix it was everything.   
‘Fuck yeah, great ass.’ Felix barely heard him. He didn’t know it was possible to feel like this. Pain and pleasure were the same thing. His hole was ruined, he was sure, but every time Chan went deep he forgot about it all. Chan leaned down again, slowing down slightly as he wrapped his arms around Felix’s chest. Felix squealed – actually squealed – as Chan brought Felix up, slowing his strokes again until he was just resting his cock inside. Now sat up on his knees at the edge of the bed, it felt even deeper, as gravity pushed Felix further down the shaft and into Chan’s pelvis.   
‘I’m so ready to cum,’ Chan whispered. ‘But I don’t want to finish yet.’ He kissed his cheek again, this time sloppily as Felix writhed in his arms.   
‘It feels...’ was all Felix could say. He couldn’t even imagine not having Chan inside him any more.   
‘Yeah I knew you’d fucking love it,’ Chan said, his tongue still molesting Felix’s face.  
‘Fuck me like I fucked you,’ Felix managed to whimper. ‘I want to see your face.’  
‘You sure? That position can be… harder.’   
Felix nodded, unable to explain himself.   
‘Alright,’ he said. ‘Hold on, I don’t wanna leave this ass.’ He leant forward again until Felix was flat on the bed, Chan lying on top of him, arms still wrapped around his chest. Then, he rolled them both over so Chan was underneath. Felix cried out as Chan’s cock rubbed against areas it had managed to miss before.   
‘Sit up on my dick,’ he said. Felix complied, and this time, it was the deepest he’d ever felt it, Felix’s entire body weight pushed him onto Chan’s cock. His arms barely had the strength to hod him up. This was cowgirl, wasn’t it?   
‘Now spin around. You’re not ready to ride me yet,’ Chan said. Felix realised there was a whole other meaning to screwing as he spun face-to-face with Chan. ‘Bring your legs out forward. Carefully,’ he warned. ‘I said I wasn’t leaving your ass until I came and I meant it.’  
Felix leaned to one side as he took one leg out, than the other. He realised he was sat at the edge of the bed, just with a thick cock resting so far up his ass he was sure it was poking out of his stomach. He felt fuller than ever.  
‘Now what?’ Felix said. He wasn’t sure if he wanted Chan to move or not. Still exhausted from his own orgasm, all this manoeuvring had taken up the last of his energy. Chan sat up and hugged him close again, one hand wrapped behind his back, the other cupping one of his cheeks. Suddenly, he stood up, holding Felix in midair, then twisted around, and collapsed on the bed with Felix underneath, all without his cock leaving Felix’s ass. Felix’s own cock started to leak again at the display of strength. Chan moved Felix’s legs and splayed them flat on the bed so that he was almost doing the splits, and now the look in Chan’s eyes was hunger and nothing more. Felix waited nervously for what would come next.  
Chan pulled out.   
The shock racked through Felix’s body. The emptiness was stark. What was Chan doing, he needed that cock inside him! Besides, didn’t he say-?  
Without warning, Chan plunged his cock all the way back inside, down to the hilt, in one movement. Felix screamed, the opposite feeling, get it out! But it was so deep, and it felt so good – emptiness again. Chan smirked evilly.   
‘Tell me you want it,’ he said.   
‘I want it!’ Felix whimpered.   
‘Louder.’  
‘I want it!’ Felix didn’t care if the neighbours heard, even if one of them was JYP. He needed Chan’s cock.   
‘Good,’ he said, thrusting all he way back in again. His abs were convulsing, neither of them fully in control any more. Twice, three times more, Chan pulled all the way out and thrust all the way in. The final time, he rested for a minute, and leant down to force his tongue deep into Felix’s mouth. With both holes now full, Felix was ready to burst. He pulled away and locked eyes with Chan. Chan started to thrust again, slowly at first, but soon speeding up. Felix thought he had wanted to look at Chan’s abs or chest, but he was mesmerised instead by the face. Neither of them moaned as Chan kept the pace moderate, there wasn’t enough breath between them. Half an hour ago, he wouldn’t have been able to take this, now it was the most pleasure he’d felt in all his life.  
He was completely lost in Chan’s eyes and lips, until he said ‘You can touch your cock now.’ Felix jumped at the sound. ‘I’m ready to cum.’ He felt like they’d been speaking without words for days as Chan massaged the inside of his ass. He had forgotten he was still complying with that demand, and reached down to stroke himself. As he did, he felt his asshole tighten around Chan’s cock. Chan picked up the pace again. Felix didn’t know how he had the stamina. The bed was rocking underneath them now. Chan growled as he got closer to the edge. Felix graoned as he jerked off harder and harder. Now he was getting close too.  
‘Come for me, baby,’ Chan mewled as he locked eyes again. ‘Fucking cum, you slut!’ he roared, rearing back as Felix felt the most powerful thrusts yet, erratic and unstoppable. Felix erupted at the same time, catching Chan in the chin a few times before starting to settle down. The feeling in his ass now was entirely new again, thick cum cooling his battered insides as Chan continued to thrust. Felix’s own orgasm began to subside, his cock settling on his stomach and leaking out the last bits, but Chan was still cumming inside of him, not even holding him in place any more. He could feel his heart skip several beats as Chan finally came to a rest, leaning in for another kiss, this one slower but no less passionate than the ones before.  
Then, at last, it was over. Chan collapsed, resting his head against Felix’s chest. Felix could still feel his dick inside his ass- softening, but still very much present. He fought his instincts to push it out; he didn’t know if he could face the emptiness. Soon though, he could fight no longer, and Chan’s cock flopped out of Felix’s ruined hole. He went to feel, curious, and noted now that when he stuck a finger up, it barely registered, let alone hurt.   
‘It’ll be back to normal,’ Chan said, still breathing heavily, ‘in a few days. Make sure you do your kegels, might speed it up a little.’ He rolled off Felix’s stomach and wriggled up the bed so that they were face-to-face.

They spent the next little while just looking into each other’s eyes and stroking each other’s hair, before Chan broke the silence again.   
‘Normally after a hook up the other person would have taken a shower and be out of the flat by now.’ He must have seen Felix panic, because he followed up with: ‘No, not you, that’s what I mean.’ He leant even closer, forehead to forehead. ‘What we just did was pretty good. If you want to stay the night, if you won’t get in too much trouble...’  
‘What time is it?’ Felix asked, doodling with his fingers on Chan’s chest.   
‘It’s… aw shit, it’s 3am,’ Chan said.  
‘It’s alright, I’ll try and sneak back in the morning. Maybe I can persuade Seungmin to cover for me.’   
‘Are you sure?’ Chan’s eyes were pleading again.   
‘Yeah, no worries.’ They’d all covered for each other in the past, though never for anything as bad as staying out all night. Still, he hoped he had a bit more leeway now that they had debuted. And he hoped that the others weren’t worried about him.  
‘Great.’ Chan said, going in for another kiss on the lips, this one soft, almost chaste. ‘Do you want a glass of water?’   
Felix realised how parched he was. ‘Yeah, thanks.’ As Chan went to the kitchen, Felix stood up to find his phone. He instantly realised what Chan meant about walking. Not only had his legs been stretched in every direction, he found it difficult to tense his upper thigh to lift his legs after the battering they’d taken from Chan. He bent over, his legs already aching, and searched through his clothes. He found his phone and collapsed back onto Chan’s bed, flicking through the different texts from his bandmates and replying to Lee Know, the eldest hyung, and Seungmin, his bunkmate, telling them he’d out all night but he was safe, texting them the safeword that would show he wasn’t being forced to write it.   
He put his phone down beside the bed and saw Chan at the doorway to the bedroom, smiling. Even soft, his cock was impressive; Felix predicted that it didn’t grow much to get to full size. When he saw Felix looking, he shook his hips quickly and laughed, letting it flop around. Felix laughed too. It was comically big, but also it was good just to be laughing.   
‘Is everyone okay?’ Chan asked, climbing into bed.  
‘Yeah, just worried, I’ve told them I’m fine,’ he said, as they snuggled up to each other.   
‘You’re much better than fine,’ Chan kissed his forehead.   
‘Fuck off,’ Felix couldn’t hide that was pleased with the compliment as he pushed Chan away, suddenly embarrassed. Chan winked, and Felix shook his head. The silence lasted a while longer, neither of them willing to be the first one to suggest going to sleep.   
‘I hope we can do this again. We can be more careful about the time,’ Chan said, finally.   
‘I hope so too.’ They kissed one last time, tongues exploring each other’s mouth’s once again, the passion falling as quickly as it rose as the two finally fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever erotic fiction, let me know what you thought! I have an idea for a chapter 2 to finish the story and to show how Chan feels about this new arrangement; should I continue?


End file.
